1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape and a flexible disc. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium which smoothly runs in high stable condition even in severe environment at high temperature and high humidity and has high magnetic orientation degree.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The magnetic recording medium is usually obtained by coating a magnetic powder composition as a mixture of a magnetic powder and a binder with an organic solvent on a substrate for a tape or a sheet. In the conventional magnetic recording medium, the magnetic powder is peeled off by friction between the magnetic layer and a head of a recorder so as to adhere the magnetic powder on a head of a recorder whereby reproduction characteristics in high tone region are deteriorated. In order to overcome such disadvantages, a lubricant is incorporated into a magnetic powder composition so as to increase the effect of lubrication of the magnetic powder composition and to decrease a friction between the magnetic powder membrane and the head of the recorder. The effect of lubrication of the incorporation of the conventional lubricant at a low temperature is unsatisfactorily low. It has been required to improve such characteristics for a magnetic recording medium used in a severe environment at a high temperature and high humidity such as a magnetic tape used for a car stereo recorder.